


Beautiful Like This

by greyvvardenfell, moonmoth (greyvvardenfell)



Series: Moth & Raven [22]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Begging, Body Worship, Cock Warming, Cockwarming, Come Eating, Comeplay, Creampie, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gentle femdom, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Post-Coital Cuddling, Upright Ending Spoilers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyvvardenfell/pseuds/greyvvardenfell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyvvardenfell/pseuds/moonmoth
Summary: Reyja and Julian finally find some privacy on Mazelinka's ship while travelling to Nevivon.





	Beautiful Like This

“Ahh, fuck!”

Reyja pursed her lips to hold back a giggle and summoned a silvery ball of light to illuminate the room. Leaning out from her hiding place, she saw Julian slumped against a rack of barrels, balanced on one leg and nursing the foot he’d just slammed into the side of the display. “You alright, Juley?” she called softly, not entirely able to keep the laughter from her voice.

“Mmm, didn’t feel great, but I’ve certainly had worse.” Julian straightened up and made his way down the narrow corridor between cargo containers to her refuge, favoring her with a dashing grin. “As well you know, my darling.”

Reyja narrowed her eyes playfully. As Julian folded down to the floor beside her, she threw a leg over him and lifted herself into his lap. Startled by such a physical greeting, his breath caught in his throat, hands flying to her plush hips and saucy smile melting into something needier, open and soft. “Oh, yeah,” said Reyja. She tucked an errant curl of auburn hair behind his ear and let her fingers follow his sideburn down his jawline. “I know.”

“L-love,” Julian stammered, his reddening cheeks aglow in the magelight hovering overhead. “I… it’s been so long…”

She smiled. They’d only been aboard Mazelinka’s ship two weeks, but this was the first time they had found, or taken, to be alone together. Julian, despite his tendency to throw caution to the wind, was remarkably reluctant to attempt anything more risqué than a kiss in the near-constant presence of his sister and Mazelinka, though every night, and most mornings, Reyja could feel his erection pressed into her back, hard and insistent. He stifled his desperate noises in her hair or the crook of her neck when she rolled her ass against him but never finished himself or pleaded for more, no matter how much she teased. Finally, when she asked, he confessed that he worried about alerting his family to their activities. 

“Mazelinka went months without seeing the love of her life,” he’d said, staring at the distant horizon with his brow furrowed. “But I...” He had paused, turning to her and sliding an ungloved hand into her short brown hair, caressing her cheek with his other thumb. “I just can’t keep my hands off you.”

The passionate kiss they shared after that was as far as they’d gone until now. Reyja had awoken early the next morning, determined to find somewhere the two of them could catch some privacy. After following a deckhand down the steep, rickety staircase to the cargo hold on lowest level of the ship, she discovered the perfect place, mostly unbothered by crewmen except at mealtimes and dockings.

So when a moment arose, when Julian wasn’t being summoned to scramble up the rigging and Reyja wasn’t hiding in their bunk from the nausea brought on by the tossing waves or learning navigation and sea stories from the old sailors, she told him to meet her here, to steal solitude for themselves at last. 

“You say that like I haven’t heard you moan in my ear every night and felt you — _nnhh_ — rutting at me in your sleep.” Reyja shifted to rub herself against him, pleased that his cock was already hard and hot against his abdomen.

Julian whined, head tipped back against the crate. “I’m, ah, I'm afraid I'm not going to last.”

“Neither will I, if you keep promising me things you know I like.” She slid her knees out to either side, sinking lower onto his thighs.

Her closeness sent a shudder through his body. “You are perfect, Reyja. Perfect,” he murmured, arching his back to meet each of her thrusts. 

“Mmm, like attracts like.” Reyja rested her hands on his broad shoulders, steadying herself as she grinded down harder and faster. When the pressure building behind her swollen clit threatened to seek release, she slowed to a stop.

The noise Julian made was pitiful, a whimper in the back of his throat he didn’t mean to let loose. “What’s wrong, darling?” he managed. 

“I just assumed you didn’t want to get off like this. I know I’d rather not.”

“Oh! Oh.” He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth for a moment, worrying it as he gathered his wits. “Oh, you _are_ perfect.”

Reyja chuckled. “So you said. Although this time I’d counter that no, I’m just very, _very_ horny.”

Julian’s laughter was much more strident than hers, nearly echoing in the small room. He folded her into his chest, as close as they could be with clothing still between them, and teased up her throat with light kisses before parting her lips with his tongue. With one arm still around her waist, he threaded the nimble fingers of his other hand through her hair, tugging gently at the roots of her long bangs to make her moan and writhe against him. His cock, full-mast and aching, reacted to each of her sounds and movements, desperate for her. “Love, please, can we…?”

Reyja reared back, hair tousled, only far enough to drag her hands down his chest and set to work on the knot of his belt. Just below the wide sash separating shirt from trousers, a coin-sized patch of dampness darkened the fabric where the tip of his cock rested.

“Hmm, what’s this?” she asked, voice husky, pausing with his belt cord half-undone to trace the outline of his leaking head with the sharp points of her fingernails. 

“Eagerness!” Julian blurted out, far louder than he intended. His hips responded to her touch of their own accord, jostling her. “Please, darling, please! I’ve been so good…”

As he settled back against the crate and Reyja regained her balance, she felt blood rush to her face and a twist of excitement coil deep in her belly. “You’re playing the begging card already, Jujubee?” she murmured, untying his belt fully. “That’s another promise you’ll have to keep. Can you be good a little longer?”

He peered into her eyes, his own half-lidded, mismatched, brimming with arousal. “For you?”

“For me. I want to feel you, the stretch of you. The fullness.”

Julian gave a strangled whine and added another dribble of precum to the crotch of his trousers. “I would love nothing better," he said quickly. "But, my dear, I won't last. Just look at me, I’m a mess already.”

Reyja tossed his belt and sash aside and began undoing the laces of her leather leggings. “You don’t need to last. You just need to be good.” She pushed her waistband down, baring her thighs and slipping the bunched-up fabric below her knees one leg at a time. “And you’re never more gorgeous than when you’re a mess, lovely.”

With a muffled gasp, he surged forward to meet her lips again, freeing his erection with one rough tug at his trousers before cupping both hands around her face, trapped between his desire to feel her body against his and his wish to obey. “I-I’ll be good,” he breathed, voice shaky. Her heat was so close, so tantalizing with no barrier between them but open air. “I’ll be so good for you.”

“I know you will.” Reyja allowed him to cling to her as she reached down to reposition him. He bit off a whimper at her touch and another when she dragged the head of his cock through her folds, gathering slick. “Ready?”

Julian nodded fervently. 

“I don’t want you to move, okay?”

“ _Mmnnhh._ ”

“Is that okay, 'Bee?”

He squeezed his eyes shut, only for a moment. “Yes, yes! Fuck, I need to feel you, darling. I need it. I need you! I—”

Reyja lowered herself onto him, cutting off his rambling with a guttural moan. He slid in so neatly, the curve of him rubbing so perfectly against that pleasurable spot inside her that they could have been made to be joined like this. She clutched at him, digging her nails into his biceps through the stinging stretch around her entrance that lessened with each hammering heartbeat. The pinpricks of pain sent jolts through his body, making him shiver with delight beneath her.

“Mmm, fuck, this is good,” she sighed, releasing his arms to lean into his chest. “I’ve missed this.”

She felt his ribcage expand as he drew a deep breath, trying to keep himself calm. “You’re divine, love. Absolutely, _nnhhmm,_ absolutely amazing.” His cock betrayed his desperation with a throb, though his trembling hips remained still.

“You’re so close. I can feel it. You want to cum so bad.”

Julian’s breathing faltered. “I- I… I want to —”

She rocked her hips. His hair tickled her nose as she kissed his cheek. “Just a little longer, Juley.”

“I c-can’t —”

“Yes, you can.” Reyja contracted her inner walls, squeezing tight around him. 

He grunted then sucked his lower lip between his teeth, silencing himself. A tear of frustration leaked from the corner of his once-plagued eye and disappeared into his hairline. Reyja stroked his temple and pulsed herself again, reveling in the barely-contained strength of his hands on her waist as he tried to hold steady. The magelight floating above silvered them in moonbeams, casting haloes around each strand of hair and making ethereal planes of their pale skin. Julian’s eyes flickered open as the crest of the feeling passed. His pupils had long swallowed the gray of his irises, black pools in which she would happily drown. He sought her gaze like he would die without it.

That look broke her at last. “Fuck, Julian, you’re so beautiful like this,” Reyja groaned, throwing her head back as she began to ride him in earnest.

Julian’s eyebrows arched in surprise but waves of pleasure soon erased any other thoughts. He folded his knees up and planted his feet, both to give Reyja something to lean on and for leverage of his own as he pushed back against the crate, fighting futilely against his inevitable overflow.

“Rey,” he panted, reeling her in for a frantic kiss. “Too good! It's— you're too— _haahh!_ Close! Going to—!”

The first spill of cum made Julian stiffen and cry out, held captive by the relief of release. His cock flexed, pumping seed into Reyja as she moaned hungrily, lifting Julian’s face to hers at the notch of his jaw as she continued to milk him dry. His eyelids fluttered in ecstasy, mouth working over hers and arms tight around her, holding her to him as if the force of his love could melt them together. He continued to quiver weakly after he was spent, the aftershocks of his orgasm leaving his limbs like jelly and his nerves fried.

But still Reyja moved, even as small drips of cum began to slide out of her and catch in the wild auburn hair at his groin. The wet sounds of their union, though muffled by her thick thighs, spun through his head like siren-song, punctuated by the drumbeat of her body hitting his. Julian spasmed, his muscles rebelling as he stuttered another long, open-mouthed groan into the crook of her neck and shoulder, the glide of her around him swiftly becoming too much to handle. He pressed a softer kiss to the marks his teeth had left in her skin as an apology and reluctantly cleared his throat. “L-love?”

Ragged but familiar, the word caught the last fraying threads of Reyja’s attention before she fell over the edge of her own orgasm. “ _Nn_?” With effort, she stopped herself.

“Can I taste you, finish you that way? I’m too— It’s too much, like this. This time.”

She was wound so tightly she would surely snap, vibrating like the strings of Julian’s vielle. But if anyone could tune those strings, slide across them at just the right angle to produce magic as real as her own, it was him. She nodded breathlessly. A distant part of her mind, one unfogged by the sweet fullness inside her or the heady scent of him pressed so close, reminded her to praise him later for being so good, for thinking of his own comfort rather than pushing through it for her. He’d come such a long way in their time together.

Julian kissed her again, a gentle thank you, and lowered his legs so she could climb off of him. She watched through lustful, hooded eyes as he cleaned the cum from his cock with a swipe of his hand then licked it from his fingers before tucking himself gingerly back into his trousers. She kept her gaze on him as he got to his knees in front of her, a supplicant at the shrine of her body, and slowly approached to guide her down to the floor on her back, resting on her forearms. He pushed her leggings down to the tops of her boots and pulled up the hem of her shirt, baring her belly and kissing every pale stretch mark he could see as he made his way across the curved expanse and down one plush hip, then back towards the thick, wiry hair at the join of her thighs.

Reyja finally lost eye contact with him as he flashed a devious grin and dipped his head to drag his tongue through the folds of her sex. She bucked her hips, her heartbeat contracted to a single point racing behind her clit. Julian wasted no time in gathering a scoop of cum on his tongue from where it had begun to leak out of her and releasing it over the sensitive bundle of nerves. He snaked his arms around her legs and cleaned her off again, holding her still as she writhed and keened, overwhelmed by the flood of attention. Another drizzled mouthful, another intoxicating battery of sensation, another series of high, squealing moans, the kind she only gave when she was close. 

Julian kneaded the flesh under his hands to loosen her clenched muscles as he circled her clit with his tongue. _One… two…_ When he reached three, he closed his lips around the hard nub and sucked. Reyja convulsed, driving her fingernails into the floorboards as she pushed herself almost upright, cumming with a primal cry. Her sphere of light flickered and went out, her focus broken so completely even the small bit of magic it required to maintain was washed away. Julian kept his mouth on her, gentle licks and probes of his tongue, until he felt trembling fingers in his hair.

“It’s dark,” said Reyja, her voice quiet and rough though her breathing had evened out.

He laughed and kissed the inside of each thigh before propping himself up, crawling to her side by touch. “So it is. We seem to have lost your magelight, my dear.”

“I kind of like it. Feels so clandestine.” She sighed happily. “Thank you, 'Bee. That was, wow. That was great.”

"Truly, the pleasure was all mine." Julian curled around her, nuzzling into her neck and settling one of his legs over hers. He felt down her body for her exposed belly and rested his hand on it, rubbing slow circles, comforted by its rise and fall and the warmth of her skin. Moments trickled by as they lay together, heartbeats echoing each other, before Julian spoke again. “We’ll be in Nevivon soon, dearest. Off this ship, at least.”

“Maybe somewhere a little more comfortable?” Her long nails scratched pleasantly at his scalp as she sifted through his curls.

“Hrrmmm... fewer barrels and crates?”

“Yeah, fewer barrels and crates. And maybe fewer relatives constantly barging in?”

“Ahh, Pasha’s not that nosy. She—”

Footsteps clattering down the stairwell made them both jump. “It can’t be dinner already, can it?” Reyja muttered. In the haze of afterglow, she hadn’t realized that the two of them now lay in the walking space between rows of crated goods, exposed and easily visible from the entrance. And her leggings were still gathered around her calves. “But there’s no other reason to come down here. Quick, help me with these!”

She cast a small light into the air above them, less than half the size of the first, and let Julian shift so she could sit and hastily pull her waistband up and her shirt down. Julian swore at the tangle of laces meant to secure the leggings and crouched low to examine them, straddling her as the door creaked open.

The flood of yellow lantern-light from the hall illuminated the cargo hold much more clearly than Reyja’s magic did, despite Portia’s shadow in the threshold. Her freckled face had taken well to the sun on the open ocean and the conspiratorial grin that now stretched across it seemed to have captured some of that summer radiance and brought it belowdecks. She folded her arms across her chest and raised one questioning eyebrow, though the set of her lips said she already knew the answer.

“What are you two doing down here?”

Reyja and Julian exchanged a quick glance. Both of their faces still burned red from the blood rush of their coupling, their hair mussed into clumps and snarls. Reyja held her trousers up with her hands and had a bite mark on her shoulder, and Julian was on all-fours almost on top of her, his bottom lip slick and swollen from his teeth. Both of them realized at the same time that the room must smell like cum, a problem neither had considered until now. 

“Uhmm... talking! We were just talking, you know, about this and that.” Julian averted his eyes first, subtly shifting his hips in an attempt to hide his still-obvious erection.

Portia cackled. “Talking? Uh huh. And that’s why you've got a sex flush, Ilya? From talking?” 

“P-Pasha!” Julian snapped upright, letting Reyja scoot away and fix her leggings. “I’m not—! I don’t have a—”

“You know I’m not a kid anymore, right?” Portia rolled her eyes. “I do know about sex. I know you two just had it, for instance.”

Julian winced.

“Oh, grow up. I may be your ‘little sister,’ Ilyushka, but I have eyes and ears. And other body parts, even.”

“Ugghh, please don’t say it like that.” Julian dragged himself to his feet, his face redder than ever, and helped Reyja to hers. As he turned to collect his belt from the floor, Reyja caught Portia’s eye and shrugged apologetically. Portia waved her off, shaking her head in mock despair. _Ilya will be Ilya._

“Anyway, Maz was looking for you. You better get up on deck before she finds out you’ve been using your penis again.”

“Pasha!”

Reyja caught Julian’s sleeve as he made to run up the stairs after his sister. “Wait, before you go…”

“Oh, my darling, my Reyja, you know I would never leave you if duty didn't call—"

“It’s okay, Juley! We just owe each other a longer cuddle session, that’s all. Just—” Reyja smiled at him and stood on her toes, looping her bare arms around his neck to pull him down into a deep kiss. “Next time we’re locking the door.”


End file.
